No holding back
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Part of my series of one shots. AU/OOC. Edward decided not to hold back the first day he saw Bella. He sweeps her away and there is no holding back. If he's going to hell, he might as well do it throughly. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright warning warning warning! This is pretty dark. I know a lot of you wanted a Bella/Edward lemon for my series of oneshots and here it is. I don't know if it'll be what you want but I plan on doing more with them (sweeter ones and maybe some darker ones too). This could actually be a story at some point (even if it's been overdone) I'll think about maybe continuing it after Too late if you really like it. But you have to let me know! Remember when you read this. It's completely AU and OOC. I just thought of it and I had to put it down before it left me. **

**Oh and if you haven't voted on my pole yet, please do!**

My god, the smell. It was so sweet. The thirst...it clawed at my throat and chest wildly. It was all I could not to rip her from beside me in that tiny class room. I tried to stop thinking, I tried to stop breathing but just feeling her beside me was too much. I needed to have her. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to feel her blood running down my throat. This Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me.

I followed her scent to the outside of the gym. I waited as patiently as I could. The monsters in my head needed to be satisfied, they screamed for the pleasure they desired. They needed to be fed.

She looked utterly shocked to see me and I tried to read her mind again, finding I still could not. I took a deep unneeded breath and walked towards her, pulling a smile onto my face.

"Bella, isn't it?" I said in my smoothest voice.

"Yeah... I mean... Yes. You're Edward, aren't you?" Her skin flushed and she looked anywhere but at me.

"I am. I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier..." I brought a finger underneath her chin, feeling her blood pulse underneath her skin. I brought her face up so I could examine it's beauty.

"I...I... I..." She sputtered, her eyes looking into mine. She bit her lip, trying to gather herself. I was hoping she'd bit right through that skin so I could lick the blood off her luscious lips.

"You see, I simply haven't seen someone as lovely as you before. I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me?" I looked at her from underneath my eyelashes. Her skin turned a darker shade of blood red and the venom pooled in my mouth. I swallowed it back, forcing the burn to increase.

"I have to turn a paper in first." Her eyes searched my face and I could hear her heart rate increase.

"Of course. May I escort you? Then perhaps we could go somewhere more private?" I realized that I was coming off more like a perverted teenage boy but I didn't care. I wanted to have her in every way. Good things come to those who wait.

"Sure... If you want... I guess.." She swallowed hard and started to walk towards the office. She clutched her books close to her chest.

"How was your first day?" I was trying to make small talk, keeping my mind off her sweet scent.

"It's was okay. I've met some interesting people. I feel like a freak though, everyone keeps looking at me." Her eyes were on the ground as she walked.

"I know that feeling." I told her honestly. I opened the door for her and she walked quickly to the secretary, handing her a slip of paper.

We made it to my car before my siblings did. I was glad for that. I wouldn't want to fight with them in public. "Why don't I drive us somewhere?" I asked opening the door for her.

"Where do you want to go?" Silly little lamb sat down in my car. She was so trusting, most people weren't. I loped quickly to the other side, getting in.

I brought the car to life before I said anything. I still didn't see my siblings. Surprising. "Somewhere private. You'll love it, I promise."

Her eyes were only on her lap as I sped to where I wanted to be. I stopped at the end of the road by the little trail. I went to open the door for Bella. She was surprised by the speed in which I moved. I leaned down and took her hand. It was so warm.

"Where are we going?" She whispered. How easy her skin flushed simply from looking at me.

"Somewhere special." I leaned in and kissed her neck. She gasped, her heart rate increasing. "I'm going to kiss you, Isabella." I told her in a velvety voice.

She nodded, holding her breath. I ran my fingers gingerly over her cheek. I brought her mouth to mine and kissed her wildly. I kept my eyes open so I could watch her face. At first she looked frightened but relaxed into my kiss, her eyes drooping shut. I picked her up, continuing to kiss her mouth. I ran to my favorite place, my meadow.

It was a beautiful place to die. I should give her something before she gives everything over to me. The monsters were screaming. There was two of them. The one that screamed for her blood and the one that screamed for her body.

When I finally pulled back from her mouth she was panting, gulping the delicious air. I went to her neck and kissed it, sucking on the delicate flesh. So fragile.

"Where? How did we get here?" She said between breaths. She was weak in my arms, leaning into me.

"Magic." I whispered into her ear before taking the earlobe between my lips. I was going to savior every inch of her body before I sucked the life out of her beautiful body.

She moaned, closing her eyes. Her head lulled to the side. "Your so cold... it feels so good." She breathed, gripping onto my shirt.

I smiled at how easy this was going to be. "Do you know how good you smell?"

She shook her head, making her scent whirl around me. I breathed in deeply, bringing all of into my lungs. I moved my hands underneath her shirt which caused her to gasp but not pull back. So so easy.

I pulled the shirt from her body, tearing it completely. Her flesh was perfectly pink and warm, her chest heaving with hard breathing. I moved down and began to kiss her chest. I dragged my nose down her sternum, smelling all of her. "What... what are you doing?" She asked, her fingers tangling with my hair. She wasn't trying to pull me away but pull me closer.

"I'm going to taste all of you." I told her, speaking in her flesh. She shivered.

"Oh god..." Her head lulled back, exposing her neck completely. I went quickly to the nape of her neck and began to suckle her flesh. My hand went to breast and it gripped it tightly. The perfect palm full. I hated the fabric between our skin. I ripped her bra away and moved my hand back to her breast. I massaged it roughly, causing her to moan. The sound reverberated through my body. I held one hand to her back, pushing her closer to me.

Her fingers tore at my shirt wildly. I smiled at her eagerness. She wanted this. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the side. Her fingers went to my chest, sending heat waves through my body. She was like fire to my ice.

I pushed her down to the ground and moved my mouth to her breast. She cried out, either in shock or pleasure. I didn't know or care. I let my teeth graze her flesh but not enough to break the skin. Her nipple was rock hard and delicious, but it wasn't enough.

I moved down her body, licking and tasting all of her. I got to her pants and pulled them away quickly, along with her shoes and socks. All that remained was her perfectly innocent white cotton panties.

I kissed her center through the fabric. She moaned again, her legs spreading wide. I growled against her flesh, smelling her intense arousal. I grabbed the cloth between my teeth and pulled it down. I crawled back between her legs. "I want to let you know that I've never done this to a woman before." Without anymore words I dove right into her, tasting the sweet juices that had gathered between her legs.

She nearly screamed, her back arching off the ground. "Why... why me?" she asked, her chest bouncing with her heavy breathing.

"Because you are special Isabella. I need to have all of you." I spoke into her flesh. I drove my tongue deep inside of her, lapping up all the juices there. I pulled my mouth away from her delicious slit and moved it to the swollen throbbing nub. I wrapped my mouth around it, suckling it hard. I shoved my fingers deep inside of her. Her orgasm was intense and it made her scent all that stronger. I bathed in the scent, letting it flow into my nose and mouth. The venom was becoming too much.

I crawled up her body. She was completely red and covered in salty sweat. I licked along her jawline.

"Why am I special?" She asked, her fingernails dragging down my chest. She found the button of my pants and fumbled with them. I undid them for her, positioning myself on top of her. I'd never done this before but instinct is strong.

"Oh, so many things Bella." I kissed her cheek. "Your scent, your warmth, your heart beat, your blood. It all calls to me. It sings for me."

I pressed forward into her hard, breaking the weak barrier of her virginity. She did scream then, her fingers trying to tear into my back.

"Relax beautiful one. The pain will be gone soon." I told her, my eyes boring into hers. She nodded without a sound. I pressed into her again. The heat was amazing. I'd never felt so warm before. It was a pity that it would all end soon.

"I trust you." She whispered. Silly girl.

I ran my finger over her shoulder. I needed to taste her blood now but I didn't want the pleasure to end. I used my thumb nail to slice into the flesh. She cried out again, bucking up against me. Her eyes went wide as she watched me lower my mouth to the wound. I sucked carefully, making sure to get no venom into her system. I needed this to last as long as possible. If I am going to go to hell, I might as well do it throughly.

"Edward... Oh... God... Please keep going!" Her legs wrapped around me. I sucked the tiny wound for a minute before deciding to taste her breast this way. I ran my nail over the gentle curve of her full breast. She shrieked, her head falling back. The blood gushed from the spot. I put my arm underneath her back, pulling her body to my mouth.

I suckled her chest while continuing to ravish her tiny body. It was about to go to the point of no return. I didn't care though. I was in heaven right now.

She orgasmed again, calling my name. It made me shiver to know how much she enjoyed this. She couldn't possibly enjoy it as much as me though. I laid her body back down on the ground and began to pump into her faster.

I positioned my mouth at the nape of her neck. Bella was biting her lip, trying to keep from moaning. Her eyes were shut tightly. "Do it... Finish... I want to feel you." She whispered in a husky voice. It was too much. It was like a lamb telling the butcher to carve her up for dinner.

"As you wish." I muttered into flesh. My orgasm exploded inside of her and I bit my teeth into her flesh. She screamed, her hands flailing against my back before going limp. Her blood flowed into my mouth and my venom flowed into her body.

So good.

"Edward! STOP!" Alice shrieked behind me. My brother's pulled me off her body. I growled in a rage, my teeth bared. Alice and Rosalie ran to Bella's limp body. I could still hear her heart beat. She wasn't dead.

"I couldn't help it. I couldn't..." I yelled. I threw my head back in laughter, I had lost my mind in the blood lust. "She tasted so good."

Emmett hit the back of my head hard with a fist. "If she doesn't kick your ass when she wakes up. I will." He growled at me. He was so angry. I ruined everything.

The vision in Alice's mind whirled around me. Isabella, a vampire. Beautiful and dangerous. She walking towards me... then the vision cut off. Bella's body flailed and then she screamed.

"Let's get them home. We have a death to fake and a house to pack." Alice said, picking up Bella's body.

"I've ruined everything." I spoke softly, my body going limp in my brother's grasp.

I am going to hell. I have no soul.

**Okay I hope you don't hate me for this! I actually really like it. (I'm a dirty freak :hangs head low in shame:) But if you like it, let me know! Also add me to your author alerts so when I do more of these you will know! Oh and Vote vote vote! Love you guys... I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response I got from this story was outstanding! I don't know what to say. Maybe thanks for saying either I wasn't a dirty freak or saying you were one too lol. Alright rememeber... OOC! Bella is extremely out of character. It's still in Edward's point of view. I like writing from his point of view. :Shrugs:**

**I know you guys wanted to see her reaction so here it is. It's still really dark and I don't think there is going to be any kind of fluffy any time soon. I don't think this will be a long story either.**

**Just to let you know, I won't be updating this story as much as Too late. TL is still my main focus. I'll update this story as it comes to me. So who knows, it might be every day or it might be twice a week. We'll see what kind of response I get from this chapter before I decide.**

I sat by her door for 2 and a half long days. I refused to move from the spot. I listen to her shrieks and screams, her hands clawing wildly at the floor and her own body. My name echoed through the house as it pushed forward from her lips. I could practically hear the blood being boiled away by the venom.

"How could you be so stupid?" Rosalie screamed at me, kicking me as she past into the room. It had been the 8th time she's kicked me today. I couldn't say anything, I simply hung my head and took my punishment. Everyone would hate me for a while and I deserved it.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were the only ones to show any type of sympathy. Emmett had done this before as well and Jasper has the hardest time with our diet but Carlisle simply cared for me far too much to really be angry with me. I don't deserve that kindness. I wanted to kill myself. Actually, I wanted Bella to kill me. I took her life and she deserved her right to revenge. That's why I waited here. I waited for her to wake up from her final sleep to snatch my head from my shoulders.

Bella's 'death' had been all over the news papers. "Police Chief's daughter killed in one person car crash." My family had done a good job of making the death appear real. Carlisle took a young girl's body from the morgue, who was a Jane Doe, and burnt her body to a crisp. They smashed her jaw before placing her body into the dented red truck and smashed it around a bit more. Then they lit it on fire again. No one would ever be able to tell the difference. I felt horrible for her family. They'd never know what I did and what she would become.

Everyone had been blocking their thoughts from me. I was glad for it. It wasn't silence but it was close. I listened to her final heart beat and roared as the change was almost completely. I was a complete monster.

If I were being honest with myself about what happened I would say it was one of the best experiences of my tortured life, but that would make it all that much worse. Now instead of craving her blood, I craved only her body. I wanted to fill her again. I didn't deserve that. She never would let me touch her again, I was sure of that.

"She's awake Edward." Esme told me in a harsh voice, harsh for her at least. Her anger towards me was waning. She was upset not that I drank her blood but because I practically raped her before hand. She always thought of me as a gentlemen and I had erased that in one day. "Go outside. I'm sure she doesn't want to see you right now."

I nodded and stood. I went to the front porch and sat on the steps. It was evening, the stars sparkling in the partly cloudy sky. I closed my eyes and tried to memorize the feel of the wind against my harden face. We would be leaving here in 2 days. Or at least, my family would. I doubt I would live long enough to leave with them.

"Where is he?!" I heard her scream. Her voice was musical almost, strong and beautiful. I could only imagine how the transformation changed her delicate body.

"He's gone." I heard Esme try to sooth her in a light voice.

"We need to talk to you Bella. I have to tell you what we are and what we do..." Carlisle spoke in a strong and confident voice. It was amazing that they were clear as a bell, even when I was outside of the house.

"I am a vampire. You feed only from animals." I heard her say. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"How do you know that?" Esme asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Edward told me."

"While he was...?" Carlisle trailed off. He couldn't even say the words.

"No, while I was... changing... He was practically screaming it in my ear. Where is he?" She asked again. Her voice was firm and steady.

"He never came into your room, dear." Esme said in a soft voice, always trying to be the mother.

"Where is he?" She ignored Esme, asking again. I could tell her patience was wearing thin.

"Outside..." Carlisle answered. "I'll go get him."

"I'll find him on my own. I need to speak to him, alone." She said and I could hear her bare feet slapping against the floor.

"No! That's not a good idea!" Esme shouted, frantic to stop her.

"Let her go, Mother." Alice said. I'm sure she was holding Esme right now.

It didn't take 3 seconds later until I heard the door open. Bella stepped out, her hair tangled and dirty. Her eyes were the color of insanity, black as coal. She was breathtaking. At least I would be killed by a goddess.

I stood, unable to speak for a moment. Her eyes bore into mine. I wonder what she saw. Her face was a blank as she stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry." It slipped from my lips. I could hear myself speaking it but I didn't control it.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"I didn't mean to. You just..." I whispered quickly but she cut me off.

"I smelled like heaven. I know. I've been told." Her eyes never blinked as she stepped forward. Her blood was still on her body in dried flecks. Her clothes were torn, exposing bits of her creamy flesh. "I heard you. All during my change. Why?"

"I have no... no.. idea." I sputtered, I found myself backing up as she moved forward. I'd never been so intimidated in my life.

"I heard you tell me all about your family. I know all about them. I know what they are and what they do. I know what you are and what you do. I know what you've done. You told me how you wanted me over and over again." Her arms rested at her sides as she loped gracefully towards me. I found myself pinned against a tree. She stopped inches from my face.

"I never said a word." I mumbled.

"I know." She ran a finger over my cheek.

"Then how could I...?" I questioned. I blinked, trying to figure out what to do or say. This is not what I expected.

"I can hear your soul Edward. It sings for me like I sing for you. I can hear their souls too." Her hand waved back towards the house. "I see their memories, their feelings, their desires, their needs. I can see their power." She said with a grim little smile. She was truly frightening.

"We don't have souls." I growled at her. I don't know where the anger came from but it was strong.

She slapped me hard across the face with the back of her hand. My lip cut against my teeth, making venom spew from the opening. "What was that for?"

"I know what I see and feel. Don't tell me I'm wrong." She hissed at me.

"Look little girl, you're new to this. You will learn. We are damned. You are damned. I damned you to this life!" I yelled at her.

Her nostrils flared and her eyes went wide. She launched forward and pushed me hard into the tree.

"Did I taste good to you, Masen? What did you enjoy more? My body or my blood?" Her teeth were bared millimeters from neck. Her scent nearly knocked me over. It was so sweet and strong.

"Both." I snarled back.

"Do you know what I heard when I was almost awake?" Her lips turned into a frightening smile.

"What?" I pushed her back but I could not get her to move. She was too strong. My fingers rested on her strong shoulders, trying to push her away.

"I want you. I want you. I want you. Over and over again. Do you want me, Masen?" Her fingers wrapped around my neck, squeezing tightly.

"Yes." I managed to whimper out. Maybe if I was lucky this would be the end of this and she'd kill me.

Her fingers squeezed tighter and tighter, the smile on her face growing. "You still want me. You want me so bad it hurts, doesn't it?"

Her fingers loosened their grip and she moved one of her hands to my face. She ran her thumb over my lips, prying them open. "Answer me."

"If you know the answer why do you ask?" I turned my face away from her hand. The hand slid to my shoulder.

"Because I want to hear it from your beautiful lips." Her eyes turned a darker shade of black. They glowed in the moonlight. She was amazing.

"What do you want me to say?" I growled at her. My hands slid from her shoulders to her forearms.

"You know what I want." Her voice was extremely sensual. It sent chills down my spine. Instead of pushing her away I was pulling her to me.

"I want you." I whispered, her lips inches away from me. "What are you doing to me?" I asked. I felt like we were magnets being pulled together.

Her lips crashed into mine and I saw a tidal wave of imagines in my head. All the information she had learned in her short time awake past into me. Some of it was hard to understand it was coming so fast. I saw all my family's human deaths, some of which I was standing by watching at the actual time. I saw Carlisle dragging himself into a cellar, Esme broken at the bottom of a cliff. Rosalie's raped and beaten and Emmett being slashed by a bear. Jasper being bitten by a beautiful little girl. Alice being chased by a horrible blond haired red eyed vampire then being turned by a vampire with golden eyes. It was so strange how it all came to me. She was letting me see. She was trying to prove a point. I pulled back.

"How did you do that?" I said, breathing heavily. Not for the need of air but for the need of her.

"I wanted you to see and you did. I'm not sure how." Her hand went to my jaw, forcing my face up. She began to kiss my neck. Her lips were cold and as smooth as glass.

"You were so charming and confident when you took me. Where is that confidence now?" She whispered in my ear, pulling my earlobe with her teeth.

"I didn't have any control over myself. The monsters in my head..." I gulped, closing my eyes. One of those monsters were screaming right now.

"Oh, I know. I don't blame you Edward. I saw how you desired me, desire for me now." She was no longer a weak fragile lamb but a lioness strong and wild. How did she become more tempting?

"That feels so good." I whimpered as her full lips grazed my jaw. My eyes rolled back into my head and I laid it back against the tree.

Her hands went underneath my shirt and pulled it over my head. Her nails dragged down my chest. Before I could even realize her hands were no longer touching me she was standing before me completely nude. I sucked in a hard breath as I saw her. Her ultra pale skin glowed in the darkness. She was truly a goddess. Her hand went to my pants, slipping in easily. Her firm hand gripped the hardness hidden within the fabric.

I nearly roared with pleasure. It was amazing. I'd never been touched like this before by another of our kind. She could be as rough with me as she wanted and I could be rough with her. She was unbreakable now.

She unbuttoned my pants and forced them down quickly. I stepped out of them. The grin on her face could only be described as pure temptress. She took my hand and lead me further into the trees. We were almost out of sight of the house when she stopped.

She pressed me hard against a tree, forcing leaves to fall to the ground. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her lips crushing against mine. Her tongue danced eagerly with mine. I twisted my fingers into her hair, pulling her body as close to mine as possible.

"Fuck me." She cooed into my ear. It was so vulgar yet so sexy at the same time. I didn't respond with words but picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I turned, now pressing her against the tree. I slid easily inside of her.

She threw her head back and screamed at my entering. I pumped into her at speeds no human man could. Her body pressed against me with every pass, matching my pace. Her nails dug into my shoulders, causing me pain. It was perfect. I wanted to hurt for what I did to her but this was so much better.

She wrapped a hand in my hair. Her eyes where soul piercing as she leaned in to kiss me. When our lips touched I saw a replay of what happened three days ago. I saw it through her eyes, how it felt. It was becoming too much for me. I pulled back and closed my eyes.

Her orgasm was so strong that it brought me with her. She milked me to the point of pain. I roared again, feeling myself become weak in the knees.

With her hand still wrapped in my hair she pulled my head back hard. She didn't hesitate as she sunk her teeth into my neck. I gasped but no sounds came out. I dropped to my knees, still holding her.

"Now I've marked you as you've marked me." She whispered as she pulled away from my body. She stood and walked back to where her clothes had landed.

The pain was strong. I knew it wouldn't kill me but it would hurt for a while and leave a mark, a very permanent one. She was right. She had marked me just I hard marked her. It was an easy punishment compared to what she could have done, what I deserved.

I stood, holding a hand to my neck. I treaded back to my clothes and put them on as quickly as I could. Bella had already found hers and returned to the house.

My family was in the living room surrounding Bella. Their knowing eyes turned to me. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice smirked. Jasper could feel the lust rolling off of us.

"I take it you and Edward have worked it out?" Alice said, glaring at me.

"In a manner of speaking." Bella said with a slight smile.

_"How's your neck?" _Carlisle thought directly at me.

"It hurts like a son of a bitch." I muttered, still holding the slowly closing wound. It would close slower then any other because the venom.

"Good." Bella snorted. "You deserve a little pain."

"I deserve to die." I snapped back.

"Don't say that!" Esme cried. She stepped forward towards me but Carlisle grabbed her.

"No, you don't deserve to die. You were just doing what you are designed to do. I just wanted to make sure that we are on even ground now, Masen." She turned towards me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"How does she know your name?" Emmett asked, confused.

"She says she can see our _souls_." I hissed the last words. She saw something but it was not a soul.

"Edward..." She clicked her tongue as she walked towards me. I wondered if she was this insane when she was human. I never got a chance to know. She stopped a mere inch from my face. "You've seen what I saw. I showed you. Why don't you believe me?"

"I believe you can see. I don't believe it's our souls. Hidden places in our minds perhaps." I tried to keep myself from flinching back from her. I'd never had this reaction before.

Her head lulled back with a smile. She rolled it around until she was looking dead into my eyes. "Edward... I've seen what you want. I see what you desire. Things like that can only be hidden away in your soul."

"We need to test your power." Carlisle decided it was time to take over the conversation. He was frightened by her behavior and hoped it was from hunger or from being so new. She was less then an hour old to this life.

"Fine, Dr. Cullen." She stepped away from me. "I have to do one thing first."

She strolled over to Alice. My sister straightened her back. She had no idea what was coming and it scared her deeply. Bella took the side of her face in her hand and leaned down. She lightly brushed her lips against Alice's but let it linger. I saw the imagines flash through her mind. Bella was showing Alice what she had never known about herself. Things long forgotten in the darkness of her damnation.

Jasper gasped, unable to move. He could feel the lust rolling off of me and his own build. He swallowed hard and turned his face towards mine. _"My god..."_

Bella pulled away when the movie reel of memories was done. Alice took in a heavy breath before speaking. "Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes. "It all makes sense now."

"What just happened?" Carlisle asked his eyes flicking between Jasper, Alice, Bella and me.

"She's shown me what I'd forgotten." Alice's voice was high with the strain of what just happened. A vision flashed in her mind, one that was all her own.

She turned to me then back to Bella. She opened her mouth to speak but for once she was at a lose for words.

**Whoa! What do you think of crazy Bella? I don't think the change was too kind to her, what do you think? What do you think of her power? Do you think just seeing the past is it or is there more? What about her thing about blood as a human? Will she still hate the smell of blood or will she still want it like every other vampire? **

**Well, if you liked this you should check out my other stories if you haven't yet! Arguement, Examination, Sweet Escape and Rebirth are all lemony fun. Bad teddy bear is just fun and Too late... well I'm not sure what it is. lol I like writing it all though. Also, on my profile there is a poll! Vote por favor!**

**Review and let me know if you want me to keep going! I'm not sure if I want to push forward with this or not so you've got to let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yeah... Not my favorite chapter but you guys are going to have to tell me what you think. I'm trying posting this as I go. **

The vision was breath taking. Bella was in a black dress made of silk and flowed to the ground gathering around her in puddles. Her beautiful brown hair was piled neatly at the top of her head. She was looking into the mirror, gazing at the reflection. I stood behind her, shirtless. My hands were exploring her body through the silk. I could see the silver of our matching scars on our necks reflecting in the harsh bathroom light. I leaned down and kissed her scar. I rested my head on her shoulders. "We match." I said in the vision, a small smile playing on my lips. She smiled back and turned towards me. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

Then the vision ended. Alice opened her mouth again, her eyes slightly glazed over. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure what all that meant.

But I did see something that was very important to me. Both of our eyes were golden, not red.

"Would you mind if I get showered before we try anything? I feel dirty." Bella turned her smile towards Carlisle, who simply nodded in return. "Then perhaps, Edward can take me out on a hunt. My throat is burning." She spoke lazily like it didn't really matter. She walked towards the stairs, her bare feet padding against the wood.

"Alice, could you get me some clothes?" Bella smiled playfully at Alice and winked. Alice nodded and went towards her room at a blinding rate. "Edward, are you coming?"

"Excuse me?" I felt utterly confused.

"You're dirty too. Look at your clothes." She didn't turn to look at me, but simply waved a hand. I looked down to see my pants grass stained and my shirt torn. I ran a hand through my hair and pulled out twigs.

I followed behind her, staying at least 5 feet behind her. I watched as her hips swayed with every step.

"It's not polite to stare." She said in an amused voice.

"Sorry..." I muttered. I went to the linen closet and pulled out a towel for her.

"Grab two, unless you'd like to share a towel." She opened the door to the bath room but not before pulling off her shirt.

"You want me to shower with you?" I asked, slightly dazed.

"You've screwed me in the woods twice and you're scared of a shower?" She laughed. She grabbed one of my hands and tugged me along._ "Don't be scared of me."_

"That's rather hard when I have no idea what you do and how you do it. You've already bitten me. What are you going to do next?" I asked her. She didn't answer but closed the door behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the place my heart should have been beating.

"We're going to shower, change, go hunt and then Carlisle is going to test my_ power_. I thought you knew that already. Try to keep up." She tugged my shirt over my head.

She smiled at whatever she saw. She dragged her small hands down my chest to my pants. I stopped her, grabbing her hands.

"Bella, stop..." I was going to say more but she stopped me.

"Isabella." She said simply running her fingers over my abs.

"I thought you like Bella better." I closed my eyes. All those times she had corrected those idiot boys earlier flashed in my mind.

"Bella's dead. You killed her." She didn't look up at me or remove her hands from my body. She unbuttoned my pants slowly and pulled them down.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered, keeping my eyes shut. I truly didn't know what to do. It was so strange.

"I told you already, I don't blame you. I know you couldn't help it. She's dead now, that is unchangeable." She ran her fingers over my cheek. I slowly pried my eyes open.

"Why are you not mad at me?" I asked in a small voice.

She rolled her eyes and went over to the shower. She flicked it on with one movement of her wrist. She turned the water on as hot as it would go. She turned back to me. "Are you going to help me get undressed?"

"If you want me to." I moved forward and slowly unbuttoned them. I would do anything she asked at this point to make it up to her. She knew this too, I could tell. She stepped out of the ruined jeans and kicked them to the side.

She grabbed my hands and lead me to the shower. She stepped under the jet and her shoulders slumped in relaxation. She lulled her head back underneath the water letting it tame her wild hair.

I watched as the last of her humanity flowed down the drain. The last of the dried blood, the last of her tears and sweat. Mixed in with the dirt and grass it swirled down the pipes. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tiles.

"What's the matter?" She asked, grabbed my shampoo and squeezed a bit on her hand.

"How can you ask that?" I sighed.

"You've found your partner, your '_better_' half. I would think you'd be happy." She rinsed the soap from her hair and then squeezed the conditioner onto her palm.

"Aren't you a little arrogant?" I snorted, looking up towards the ceiling.

She pressed her body against mine instantly and started kissing my mouth with such ferocity it was nearly frightening. When I finally relaxed into the kissed she started to show me her soul.

She showed me bits of pieces of her memories as a human. She was so boring and normal in her mind. She was beautiful to me though. A tiny ballerina, a loving daughter and caregiver to her mother. When she finally showed me the day of her death I saw myself. I looked so beautiful through her eyes. She had liked me nearly instantly because I was different. Then she reflected my only feelings and thoughts back at me, showing me my feelings towards her.

I brought her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. Her fingers tangled with my hair, tugging at it gently.

"I'm not arrogant, I'm right." She said as she pulled away. She leaned over and grabbed my bar of soap. "You better get washed up before the water gets cold."

"I think I need a cold shower." I muttered under my breath but grabbed the shampoo to clear my hair of the dirty and grass.

"Edward..." Her voice was suddenly soft and very caring.

"Yes?" I stopped what I was doing, frozen, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm glad you changed me." She didn't look back at me as she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her body and gracefully left the steamy room.

I took a deep breath, trying to completely relax now that I was alone but I could not. My stomach twisted without her being around. Bella. Isabella.

Had she forgiven me so easily or was she playing with me? If she's playing with me I'm enjoying the game. Perhaps I'll die a happy man.

I stepped out of the shower feeling slightly warm from the water. I knew it would have burned my skin if I were a human but I loved the sensation. I dried quickly and wrapped the towel around my waist.

I stepped into my room expecting it to be empty but I was wrong. Isabella was laying on her stomach, fully dressed, on the black leather couch in the corner of my room. The lights were off but her skin practically glowed in the darkness. Her denim shorts were too short and her baby doll tee was too tight. She had her feet in the air, crossed at the ankles. The knee high stripped socks made me smile. I wondered where Alice got them from.

I went to the closet and fetched some clothes. Something comfortable for hunting. I turned to head back into the bathroom.

"You still can't be shy, can you?"

"I figured..." I stuttered, trying to find a correct answer.

"I know everything about you. Probably more then you even know. Do you think getting dressed in front of me is going to bother me?" She smiled, kicking her legs back in forth.

"I suppose not."

"Do you need help?" She hoped off the couch and walked towards me at a slow pace.

I laughed nervously. "No, I'm fine."

"As you wish." She skipped towards the door. "We'll be waiting for you. Hurry."

I dressed quickly and followed behind her. Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Jasper.

"Thank you for the lovely clothes Alice. I don't suppose you have any shoes?" Bella ran a hand over Alice's shoulder.

"In the living room on the table. I had to steal a pair of Rosalie's. Your feet are bigger then mine." She smiled brightly at our newest member.

"I'll be sure to give them back to her as soon as I obtain my own." She danced off towards the couch.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered to Jasper.

_"They're in Carlisle's study. They want us to come with you on the hunt and for you to bring her back here." _His eyes went to me and then to Isabella.

She returned to us, a large playful smile on her face. "I'm ready to go."

Alice grabbed her hand and they headed towards the door. The men followed behind at a safe distance. Alice seemed to trust her instantly and even though I was extremely attracted to her I did not, nor did Jasper.

"Oh, Major, you can't be upset about me kissing your wife, can you?" Bella laughed, her wet hair shining in the moonlight. "You understand I just had to tell her something."

"Has she told you _something_ Edward?" He rolled his eyes towards me.

"I've shown him a few things but not everything. He's not ready for it yet." She stopped, her head whipping around. "That way." She pointed towards the west.

I caught the smell a few seconds after she did. It was strong, a small group of dear. It was weak prey but it would do.

"Run with me, Edward." She released Alice's hand and reached back for my own. I took it and it felt like electricity was running through my body. She took off like a shot as soon as our skin touched. We were so much faster then my brother and sister. The wind blew through our hair, drying it as we went. It felt so good. I closed my eyes and ran on instinct. I could hear Bella laughing beside me.

She pulled me to a stop about 10 yards away from the family of white tailed dear. They didn't even sense our closeness. It was good for her since this was her first hunt. Her hand squeezed mine tightly._ "I'm scared."_

"They can't hurt you. Just go with it. You'll be fine." I whispered so softly so only she could hear. By this time Jasper and Alice were behind us.

She nodded and straightened her back. Her eyes narrowed as she sprang forward, releasing my hand. She pounced eagerly on a large buck and literally snapped it's entire head off. Her teeth dug into it's flesh and sucked it dry before the blood even had a chance to consider cooling.

"Whoa." Jasper breathed. Isabella sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of hand. Her eyes were a soft golden yellow, almost cat like.

"Do you feel better?" I asked gently. I wondered if being fed changed her personality any.

"Much." She smiled as she stood up. She walked back over to us.

"Do you want to find some more? I'm sure you're still thirsty..." Alice chimed in, her high pitched voice echoing in the night.

"No. I'm fine. It doesn't burn anymore. I can control it at least." She waltzed past us, calm as could be. "Are you coming?" She turned with a large smile. She took off again and I struggled to keep up with her this time. She pumped her legs harder then before and pulled ahead of me. She reached the porch with me a good twenty feet behind.

"Dr. Cullen... I'm ready..." She said in a sing song voice. Carlisle came out, looking rather confused.

_"That was quick."_ He thought directly at me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm ready. I'm guessing you're going to start with fighting and such like you did with Jasper and Alice?" Bella started to kick off her shoes.

"How do you know that?" Carlisle asked in a gentle voice. He wanted to understand her power completely.

"I saw it in your memories. How you sent Edward and Emmett to attack him. Jasper enjoyed it. He hadn't fought in so long. He enjoys the sport. I'm betting he's going to enjoy this fight, even if it is with a _girl_."

"Were you this cocky as a human?" Emmett snorted. The rest of the family had come out of the house and watched from the porch.

"No, not at all. I'm not that cocky now. I just know what's going to happen now because of what has happened in the past." She stretched her arms over her head. She was preparing for the fight that she knew would come.

"She's got a point." Esme said from the porch. "We are nothing if not predictable."

"So, who's first?" A wicked little grin spread of Bella's lips. I could see the playfulness that danced her eyes. She was going to enjoy this.

**Who do you want her to fight first? Let me know! I haven't even started writing the next chapter yet. I have NO idea where this story is going so you guys really have to help me by giving me suggestions. Oh but I will say this... I'll bring Tanya into it but not the wolves. They haven't even started popping up yet. Oh and vote on my poll please please with a cherry on top!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here it is! The fight! I was so glad to see all of your opinions. They gave me so many ideas! Keep them coming por favor! Oh and if you don't read my other stories :cough cough: shameless self promotion :cough cough: I've just became the proud momma (or is it grandma?) of 5 brand knew baby kittens! Sasha (my kitty) decided to have them underneath my daughter's bed last night. (Great huh?) I bet you'll like their names. Two oranges named Jasper and Carlisle. A tiny spotted one named Alice. Emmett is solid gray and Rose is gray and white. I'm going to put a picture up soon! They're too cute. lol God I'm such a little kid.**

"I will go first." Jasper stepped up. He kicked off his own shoes and socks. He sank down in a low crouch. "Please let me know if I hurt you."

"I was thinking the same thing." She matched his stance. He rushed her and tried to knock her off balance. She grabbed him by the neck and a thousand memories flashed through his mind. It seemed like Bella settled on one and let it replay in his mind. It was terrifying. Dozens of newborn vampires attacking and clawing at his flesh. Jasper's eyes went wide. She then proceeded to throw him across the yard. He slammed into a tree and crumpled to the ground. He wasn't hurt but he was emotionally exhausted.

"Come, my love. You were always one to rush into a fight." She smiled, turning towards me.

I looked first to Carlisle who nodded. I turned back to Isabella and began to stock towards her. "I like to think things through actually." I told her as I came closer.

"Did you think things through when you wanted to be a soldier?" She was instantly behind me and grabbed my hair. I fell backwards on to my back. I sucked in air from the shock of it. "You worried your mother so much with that. The look on poor Elizabeth's face." She placed a socked foot on my chest.

I grabbed her ankle and twisted, throwing her to the ground. I tried to pen her but she flipped me over onto my back, keeping my arms down on the ground with her knees. She ran a hand over my cheek. "I don't want to fight you anymore. Go help your brother." She hopped off. I sat up, rubbing my arms. I crawled my way to Jasper who was now sitting up.

"She wasn't kidding when she said that she showed you something." He breathed.

"No. And Emmett's about to have his turn." I whispered to him. Emmett's mind was laughing at us for failing against a girl.

"Come on, can it be that hard guys?" Emmett circled Bella was he was a vulture.

"Give it a try, McCarty." Bella smiled wickedly.

This was all the prompting that Emmett needed to throw himself forward. He charged at her like a bull. Bella's fist connected with his face, throwing him back about 6 feet. He shook his head and charged again. She jumped behind him and wrapped an around his neck. Just like Jasper a reel of memories flashed through his head and she settled on the most frightening.

Emmett's human self being torn to bits by a bear. He roared in fury and dropped out of her arms. She tried to punch him again but he grabbed her wrist twisting it upwards. It didn't slow her down any. Her foot connected with his jaw throwing him back. While his balance was still unsure she jumped on top of him, pushing him to the ground. Her tiny fingers curled around his thick neck. The memories started playing again. Emmett literally screamed, begging for mercy. She was making him relive it.

This is why she didn't want to fight me anymore. She didn't want to put me through this. I swallowed back this realization for later and stood.

"Isabella, stop." I asked her quietly. She removed her fingers instantly.

"I'm sorry." She stood and offered him a hand. Emmett took it slowly. She gave him another memory. The first time he saw Rose. He smiled at her peace offering.

"You're scary as hell." He commented in a small voice.

"Thank you." She smiled and skipped towards Esme. She wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like to see your sons in pain."

Esme stood there stock still and completely in shock. She slowly hugged her back, letting her chin rest on her shoulder. "It's fine, dear. You have to learn to control it but you seem to do very well with it already."

"For three days I learned everything you already knew. Control seems like such an easy concept now. When I watched it through your eyes I thought it would hard. I feel that I am a lot like Alice though. I know what's coming so I know what I need to do." She looked thoughtful for a minute then shrugged her shoulders. She walked towards Carlisle.

"Isabella, I'd like to study you more but at a later time." He told her gently.

"I know. We're going to Alaska for a couple of days then we're going east. Of course I will go with you. That's what you're afraid of, that I won't?" She ran a finger over his shirt, straightening a disheveled collar.

"Well, that's good to hear. I will send Alice and Rose out tomorrow morning to fetch you some clothes for the journey. If you wish you can buy the rest on line so you can find what you like. Edward will of course help you with that." He waved a hand towards me.

Isabella smiled. "Yes, money is no object in this family. I guess it pays to have someone who can predict the stock market or the lottery numbers." She began to walk back towards the house. Alice took her hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked.

"Yes, Alice. Those would be lovely. I like them very much, thank you." I heard Bella say without Alice saying a word. I stood up and pulled Jasper to his feet.

"I think our women have become best friends." He said, his accent thick. This experience really must of jostled him.

"It appears so, if that's what you can call her."

"Well, you may of not claimed her yet but she sure as hell has claimed you." We walked back slowly to my parents, Rose and Emmett. Emmett had his wife in a tight hug, holding her close to his body. He was thinking how grateful he was for her.

"I like her." Esme said in a bright tone. I rolled my eyes and took my mother's arm. "I think she's a bit rough around the edges but we all are in the beginning."

"I hope you're right." I told her as I let go of her. I drifted into the living room where Alice and Bella were on the sofa. They were not saying a word but having a conversation. They held each others hands tightly. I could only see one side of the conversation but it was mainly about what Alice was going to buy for Bella. It was like she was going shopping in her mind.

When finally pulled apart Alice smiled and hugged her new sister tightly. "I'll get it all tomorrow!"

"Don't go too overboard. It's simply for the trip until we get east. Does Carlisle not know where we are going yet?" I slid in across from them on another couch.

"He's thought of many places. He's going to decided after he's spoken to Tanya." Alice said, still thinking about clothes.

"Edward... show me our special place before we leave." She stood up and stretched a hand out to me.

"Oh... Edward you have a _special place_?" Emmett laughed as he came into join us. Bella shot him a nasty glare and it stopped his chuckling.

She took my hand and we walked outside past my parents who sat on stairs.

_"Where are you going?"_ Carlisle asked in his head.

"We'll be back before dawn." I answered him, not looking back.

As soon as we were out of sight of the house she started running. I held tight to her hand following. She knew exactly the way to go. She'd seen it in my mind. We didn't stop running until we were in the center of the beautiful meadow.

"It's more lovely now." She told me as she looked over the place were I'd bitten her.

"I'm surprised you wanted to come here." I wrapped my arms around my chest. I hadn't been back since it happened. It seemed like a gray place now.

"I wanted to be changed before I knew I could be." She spoke with her back turned to me.

"You were beautiful the way you were."

"But, you think I'm more beautiful now." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I do, in a way."

"In a different way. But you're pulled to me, just like I'm pulled to you."

"I wish I weren't though." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"That's a lie." She said softly. She was not angry or upset. "You enjoy it. You enjoyed what you did to me. I enjoyed it, too. I enjoyed feeling your hard cold body pressed against me. I loved it when your dug your teeth into my flesh. The pain was beautiful. You can not know happiness without pain."

"You are wise beyond your years." I told her. I opened my eyes and watched her. Her back was still turned to me and her position mirrored my own.

"I know only as much as your souls tell me." She turned back towards me. Her eyes were a soft honey color.

"We should take you to the Volturi. The things you could learn would be truly amazing."

"I think that is one family I would not like to meet." She laughed slightly. "I've seen their cruelty in Carlisle's mind. He respects them. He fears them more. He won't want to throw me into the lion's pit. To know everything about a person in an instant is a powerful weapon. They'd want to keep me."

"I saw what you did to Jasper and Emmett." I turned my face away.

"They wish to test me and I used what I could against them. I defended myself." She spoke with utter calm. Her face displayed no emotions.

"I wish I could see what you're thinking." I spoke my thoughts out loud. She smiled slightly.

"All you have to do is kiss me. I will show you."

I closed the distance between us. I didn't make any move to hold her or touch her other then with my mouth. I leaned forward slightly and pressed my lips to hers. They were smooth and soft. Her taste was amazing.

_"I love him. I want him. I want him for forever. I want him to be mine. I want him to feel the same way. Hold me."_ Her thoughts sung through my head and I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. She pressed herself against me, throwing herself more into the kiss. I sank slowly to the ground, bringing her with me. She sat in my lap as we kissed in the moonlight, sharing our thoughts.

"I saw a vision from Alice earlier." I told her when I pulled away. I traced my fingers over her lips.

"She's shown me. She believes that is well in the future." She kissed my fingers.

"We were husband and wife." I stated, watching her lips. They looked so kissable.

"Do you doubt that it will happen one day?" She breathed the words. A small smile played on her full lips.

"No. I rarely go against Alice. I just figured with all that's happened between us in such a short amount of time that it would be impossible." I placed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You told me something when I was human. You said 'Because you are special Isabella.'"

" I need to have all of you." I finished what I said that afternoon.

"Do you want all of me now?" She asked in a sweet voice. She traced her fingers over my cheek.

"I'm scared of you." I whispered.

"I've told you already not to be." She leaned forward but didn't press her lips to mine.

"I don't want to be." I whispered.

"Then don't." She told me in a husky voice. She looked up at me through her eyelashes.

Our lips crashed together. My fingers snaked into her hair, pulling her in closer. Our kiss was passionate but not overbearing. Her hands explored my face and neck, touching every exposed spot softly with just the very tips of her fingers. She memorized every line and curve.

_"I love you."_

I stopped kissing her, pulling back to look at her face. It was gravely serious. I didn't know what to do or say. She seemed so innocent in that second but I knew it would or could, at least, change at any second. I ran my fingers through her hair and studied the way it curled against her shoulders.

"I need all of you." I told her again. It was true without admitting love. Maybe I was admitting more with saying this.

She ran her thumb over my lips, touching the surface like I was a soap bubble and if her touch was too hard I would suddenly disappear. "Make love to me."

I laid her down in the grass. Her arms were above her head, stretching out her beautiful form, making her breast more pronounced. Her shirt lifted slightly and it exposed her midriff. I traced my fingers over the skin. I was going to make love to her like she deserved the first time. When I took her virginity and her life. I don't believe any women dreamed of being bitten to death the first time they share their body with a mate. Certainly she was no exception.

I knelt in front of her and slowly removed her shorts, pulling them carefully over her socked feet. She was completely bare underneath. I leaned down and kissed the small swell of either hip. Her fingers tugged at my shirt, pulling me up to her. She laced kisses all long my jaw and neck, sweet and gentle.

Her hands slid down my chest to my pants, slowly removing them from my body. I pulled my shirt over my head so that I was nude before her. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling my lower body closer to hers.

I massaged one of her breast with one hand through the shirt, holding myself up with the other hand. She arched her back upwards. Her nails dragged down my sides causing me to shutter. "Make love to me." She repeated. Her head was tilted back, her mouth opened slightly. She seemed human again. So gentle and weak.

I pressed myself forward, filling her completely with one pass. Her legs tightened around me, locking at her ankles. I held myself still. I looked down, watching her beautiful form. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled.

"I will love you." I whispered.

"I know." She replied as she leaned up and kissed me.

I moved slowly and gentle, making the moment last. I kissed slowly down her chest. I brought one taught nipple into my mouth, sucking on it through the shirt. She cried out, stroking the back of my head with her finger tips.

I don't know how long we stay in that position. It could have been minutes or hours. My gaze held hers as we matched gentle movement. I saw the future in her eyes. She kissed my lips tenderly, tasting the sweetness within.

"Edward, it's almost dawn." She whispered in my ear before rolling us over. I laid on my back, her on top of me. I pushed her shirt over her breast, exposing them to the early morning cool air.

"I don't care." I smiled as I watched her move on top of me.

She ground herself hard against me, making me groan with the pleasure of it all. She began to bounce down on my hardness. "You said we'd be home by dawn."

"Fine." I growled and rolled her over onto her back again. She laughed at the sudden movement until I pressed into her hard. She cried out, clawing at my back.

"Deeper."

I grabbed one of her legs and threw it over my shoulder. I shoved myself in as deep as possible, filling her until I hit the brink. She screamed my name.

"Do you like that?" I asked with a big smile.

"Oh, you know I do..." she breathed out heavily.

"Tell me what you want Isabella." I commanded her.

She growled. "Bite me. You know what I want."

"As you wish." I nipped playfully at her calf.

"That is not what I meant." She half laughed and half moaned.

"Oh, is this is?" I pounded into hard and fast. She couldn't respond with words so she nodded. Her fingers dug at the earth, trying to find purchase.

Her orgasm that had been building all night was powerful. Her thighs twitched with the aftershocks. I finished soon afterwards. I rolled to the ground and pulled her on top of me. She curled up against me, her head on the crook of my neck.

"You're beautiful." She whispered.

"I'm a demon from hell." I muttered. "Bad things sometimes come in beautiful packages."

"You have a soul. I've seen it. You're a good man." She stood up and grabbed her shorts. She slid them on, making sure to give me a show in the process. I laughed at her wiggling figure.

"Let's get home to our family. We have to get ready for the move tonight."

**Romantic feelings are starting to grow. Edward is warming up to her. What will moving do to them? What about the stop in Alaska? **

**Give me ideas people! I write faster when you review and give me ideas! I promise! **

**By the way... YOu know you want socks like that. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to address a couple things people have asked about in this chapter. You'll see. I don't think this story will be more then another chapter long, plus an epilogue. I told you it was going to be a short story, sorry. **

All our of things were packed in a truck by the end of the night. Alice went in the Volvo, Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes, Rose in the BMW, and Emmett in the jeep. Jasper drove the truck and that left Isabella and I in the Aston martin. She practically purred when she saw the car, running her fingers gingerly over the hood.

"This is a sexy car."

"I like to think so." I opened the car door for her. She looked stunning in tight blue jeans and just a tee shirt. I had to pull my eyes away from her.

"This should be an interesting trip." She said as I climbed in beside her.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I answered her as I brought it to life. She grabbed my I-pod and hooked it up. She started flipping through the songs. She picked one and turned it up loud.

"I like this song." She said before she started singing along. "Is this more then you bargained for? Don't mind me I'm watching you from the closet wishing to be the friction in your jean. Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be here?" She sang along loudly, laughing at the end.

I laughed at her display. "Funny."

"You know I'm cute." She winked at me, looking at the list of songs again.

I heard something I never wanted to hear. I heard the sad thoughts of Charles Swan, chief of Forks police department. He was driving home from Seattle after dropping off Isabella's mother to the airport. He wanted to go home and die. I slowed down my car, not wishing to bring attention to myself. The windows were tinted but I didn't want him to even have the flicker of an idea that she was alive, in any form or fashion.

"Duck, Bella." I commanded her.

"Isabella." She growled as she lowered the seat back. It laid flat, keeping her completely invisible to the outside world unless you were in a high truck.

The phone buzzed in my pocket. I answered, keeping one hand on the wheel. "Will he see?"

"No, he won't. He's too depressed. He's going to go home and drink himself to sleep." Alice said sadly.

I flipped the phone closed and dropped it beside me. I brought my hand back to the wheel. I watched as the cruiser passed. Charlie's face was sad, large black circles underneath his eyes. His eyes themselves were blood shot. I knew in the less of a second that I saw him that he was a broken man. I had ruined so many lives.

Isabella touched my leg, squeezing my knee. "It's okay. He's lived without me for so long. He will heal."

"What about your mother?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"She'll be able to be the child she always wanted to be." She shrugged, still laying flat. She placed a hand on her stomach and an arm underneath her head. "They'll be fine."

She grabbed the I-pod and switched it over to Linkin Park. She put the tiny machine in the cup holder and returned her hand to her stomach.

"You're all very cool about this." I said, not looking at her.

"I have no choice to be. Besides, I knew what was going to happen."

"Oh, so you can see the future now too?" I said sarcastically.

"I meant as a new vampire. I know the hardships I will have to go through. Knowing the problem is half the battle."

"Winning half a battle is not winning the war." My fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles turned white under the strain.

"You would have been a good soldier." She slapped my leg with the back of her hand.

"Gee, thanks." I said dryly.

"You would have." She said with sincerity in her voice.

We sat in pretty much silence for a long while. The music played but I don't think either of us really listened. She remained reclined in her seat. She'd kicked off her slip on shoes and put her feet on the dash board.

"A hundred thousand dollar car and you have your bare feet all over it." I muttered.

"A hundred thousand dollar car and you only drive it 5 times a year." She snapped back. She pulled her feet down and brought the seat back up.

"You don't understand." I growled back.

She grabbed my leg, _"I understand more then you'll ever know."_

I nodded. She let her hand rest on my thigh, squeezing it gently. I moved my hand from the steering wheel and took her hand. "I'm sorry."

"You're starting to get hungry. You didn't drink much from me and you didn't feed for nearly a month before then. When we get to Alaska let's go hunting again. You get crabby when you haven't eaten." She leaned over and brushed her lips against my cheek.

"You're right." I admitted to her.

"I know." She smiled brightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to be this cocky for the rest of time?" I asked her, flicking my eyes from the road to her.

"I'm not sure. I don't know myself very well." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh..." I didn't know what to say. How could someone know everyone else's souls and not their own? I never thought about it. She could learn everything about everyone else and still be confused about her own life.

We drove several more hours before stopping. While I pumped the gas Emmett and Alice stood in front of the door of the car to make sure Bella wouldn't get out. Most newborns would be clawing at the glass at the smell of the few humans that swirled around us. Bella did not flinch.

"Aren't you going crazy?" I asked as we pulled away.

"I have control." She stated in a matter of fact way.

"Aren't you thirsty?" I formed the question a different way.

"Yes, but I can bare it." She said in a bored voice.

"How?"

"I just can! Jesus, why can't you just except it?" She growled at me, plopping her feet back on the dash board.

"Because, I don't understand." I muttered.

"You're so use to knowing. It must be annoying for you." She went back to her calm voice. She picked up the I-pod again. She started flipping through songs and settled on Ray Charles. "You like this song, huh?"

"I do." I smiled over her. She was trying to diffuse the situation. It was sweet of her. She started singing along, knowing every word, surely from my mind.

She shook her shoulder, making her body shimmy in the seat. I laughed at her, watching her with curiosity. She winked at me, wiggling her hips in the seat.

"You are so unpredictable." I commented as I watched.

"That's part of the reason you like me."

"I suppose so." I turned my eyes back to the road.

After that the conversation was actually pleasant and I enjoyed it very much. All too soon we arrived to Tanya's home. I stepped out and took Isabella's hand.

"Don't worry. I won't let her bite you." She commented, squeezing my hand.

Tanya opened the door and came out to greet us. She smiled brightly at all of us, letting her eyes wash over our presence. Her eyes stopped at our newest member. "Hello there, I'm Tanya."

"Isabella." The girl beside me said with utter confidence. She stood straight and tall beside me.

"So, is this the little thing that caused all that trouble, Edward?" She smiled, sliding over to me. She was not being condescending, it was just her way.

"I'd say I caused the trouble actually." I brushed my fingers through my hair, looking away "Where are your sisters?"

"They've gone to Europe for a vacation. They were bitterly disappointed when they heard you were coming." She smiled at me sweetly. When she saw Carlisle she ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "Hello, old friend."

"It's good to see you, Tanya." Carlisle told her, patting her back. Esme took her turn to hug her friend.

I never truly liked Tanya. I didn't like her personality or her thoughts about humans, especially males. She thought of them as pieces of meat and I did not wish to be one of those pieces. She was not truly cruel or mean, simply just use to having her way.

"Why don't you come in and I'll show you to your rooms?" Tanya cooed as she took Rose's arm. They always got along so well. Two peas in a vain little pod.

Tanya showed us to a small room in the western corner of her home. The bed filled in the tiny room almost completely. The windows were heavily curtained and I didn't like the lack of light. This must have been a guest room. Isabella sat cross legged on the bed.

"Edward, come here a moment." She said in a tender voice. I came over without saying a word. She leaned up, sitting on her knees and kissed my lightly. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. It was the sweetest kiss I'd ever have. "I missed kissing you." She whispered as she pulled away.

My mouth missed hers instantly and I understood how she felt. I sat on the bed beside her, taking one of her tiny hands in mine. I ran my other hand over her cheek, feeling her cool skin. "I have too, actually. You know what we should do?" I asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Make love and ignore everyone down stairs?" She grinned wickedly.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "No, though being intimate in a bed would be a change of pace... I was going to say we should go hunt."

"I prefer my idea." She pouted, laying back on the bed.

I found myself crawling on top of her. I straddled her hips and leaned over her. "Afterwards."

"That sounds delightful." She tugged at the hair on the back of my head. I leaned down and gently kissed her neck. I found my way to the tiny scar on her neck. It wasn't much but it was a reminder of what I did. I suckled the flesh between my lips. She moaned, tilting her head upward.

"Let's go before we do something we shouldn't." I said as I stood up. She groaned and hopped up beside me. We walked down stairs hand in hand.

"Old Town Maine." Carlisle told me as we cleared the landing of the stairs._ "Relatively cloudy, a large surrounding forest, great hunting, small. Decent hospital." _

"Sounds great." I answered as we walked towards the door.

"Carlisle, I think you should stay longer! It's been so long." Tanya turned her attention away from my father to me. "Where are you going, Edward dear?"

"We're going to hunt. We'll return soon." I opened the door and stepped out, trying to avoid the conversation that was forming in Tanya's mind.

"That sounds like a great idea. I think I'll join." She stood and walked behind us. Isabella's eyes flicked over to me.

"Of course." I muttered as politely as possible.

"Maybe I could show the new one a few tricks." Tanya laughed.

Isabella rolled her eyes. She squeezed my hand harder for a moment. _"I bet she could show me a few things..."_

I pursed my lips to keep from laughing. Tanya did not notice the exchange, thankfully. We started to run, our host falling behind. Bella jerked me to a stop, Tanya nearly ramming into my back.

"That way." She pointed south west.

"Wolves." I smiled to myself. I always liked a little bit of a challenge.

We took off again, quickly coming to where the pack of 6 wolves rested in the snow. I pulled my hand away and began to circle. The thirst started to burn in my stomach and my mind screamed for blood. My mate watched me for a moment before going in the opposite direction. Tanya began to move forward towards the group in a low crouch. My eyes met Isabella's for a moment and I nodded. We attacked together, each taking down a wolf. Isabella had hers drained before the others even noticed what was happening. As soon as wolves did they began to attack. One very large silver creature began to attack my arm, finding it impossible to find purchase. It snarled and growled but I was more frightening. I roared and snatched the beast by the neck. I snapped it's neck with one hand. It whined, shutting it's eyes. I sunk my teeth into it's flesh and drank. The blood began to fill a void in my body. Tanya already had her fill with one, not actually feeling that thirsty. She stood in the snow and watched us as Isabella and I continued to feed.

Isabella drank from one more, a smaller female. I was selfish and finished the remaining surviver. I felt a heat roll through my body as I finished, sitting slowly. Bella crawled over from her spot on the snowy earth and sat beside me. Her eyes were practically yellow and literally glowed. She smiled and ran her fingers over my lips. She leaned in and kissed them lightly.

"Edward, I never thought you'd be so taken with someone so young and naive." Tanya said and she walked around the edge of the clearing. She had always wanted me to be part of her collection but I never would let her add me. It always bothered her. I could hear her jealousy in her thoughts.

"I may be young but I am not naive." Isabella stood. She was completely calm. I wish I could grab her hand and beg her to tell me what she was thinking. I didn't like this at all. I stood up beside her and took her hand.

"It's just an observation." Tanya dismissed us with a wave. She flipped her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder, beginning to walk back towards the house.

"I take it Carlisle has not told you about me." My mate remarked as she caught up to Tanya. I took her wrist, trying to give her a warning. A 1000 year old vampire who is use to getting her way was not the person you wanted to piss off.

"He's told me that not a week ago you were a human." She said as if it were the only thing that needed to be known. She was so wrong.

She did not respond but instead grabbed Tanya's wrist. She replayed tiny blurbs of torrid affairs, wilding feedings on rooms full of men, going back in time when Tanya was a human. Tanya had been a consort, raped and molested many, many times. I watched the imagine of a much younger human Tanya screamed out in a language I did not understand. A dirty old male slapped her hard across the face, causing her to quiet. No wonder Tanya wanted to have so much power over men. She treats them how she was treated, taking revenge the only way she knew how. Tanya screamed and twisted away from Bella's touch.

I pulled her back into my arms, holding her against my chest, her back against me. I locked my arms around her in a protective stance. I was waiting for Tanya to attack.

Tanya staggered and leaned against a tree. One of her hands went to her mouth, covering it. It hit her so hard. It was so real. She turned her wary eyes to the girl in my arms.

"I will not insult you again. I'm sorry." She looked over at me. Her face was sad. _"I will respect her and you from now on. I apologize to you as well. She is powerful."_

"I know." I buried my face in her luscious mahogany hair. The scent became sweeter after she feed, I noticed.

"I apologize. I had to show you." Isabella told her with completely sincerity. She pulled out of my grip and walked past us.

We walked in silence back to the house. Our family gave us curious looks as we enter. Tanya went up to her room, not acknowledging anyone as she rushed up the stairs.

Alice looked up me with a little smirk playing on her lips. _"I don't think you have to worry about her anymore."_

**The songs in the story are Sugar we're going down my fall out boy and I've got a women by Ray Charles. I wouldn't be too surprised if you download and recongize it. It's kind of the back track for Kanye West's Gold digger. You'll see though. Oh and Old Town Maine is a real place, check it out. It's an island. Looks very pretty. I don't live up north so I don't know honestly what the weather is like. (It's going to be a 100 degrees in sunny louisiana today) Okay one more chapter to go! But don't worry I'm going to work on some one shots and I always have Too late! **

**Thanks guys! Review, por favor! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah... last chapter... I'll tell you what I think at the end. **

We didn't stay to chat with my family for long. She tugged my hand, silently asking me with her eyes to go up stairs. I complied, letting her lead the way.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked in a sad little voice.

"No, why would I be?" I ran a finger over her cheek.

"Because of what I did to Tanya." She stopped in front of the bed room door and leaned against it.

"No. I understand why you did it." I leaned into her, placing my hands on either side of her head.

"I want to learn who I am." She whispered, turning her face away. She nibbled on her bottom lip. "I'm not sure I like who I am or who I'm becoming."

"I will help you." I leaned in and kissed her forehead. She slowly closed her eyes and tugged at my shirt.

"I love you." She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I wrapped my fingers around the back of neck and brought her closer to me, deepening the kiss. She moaned against my mouth, sending a sweet vibration down my spine.

"I think I love you too." I whispered against her flesh. She smiled and kissed me again.

She turned and went inside our temporary room. I closed the door behind me and stalked towards the beautiful women before me. A wicked smile grew on my face, one very similar to the one that played against my face the first day I met her. She backed up slowly, her eyes growing wide.

She backed up until she hit the bed. I moved in front of her, leaning her back until her knees gave way and she fell against the mattress. "Where is this coming from?" She breathed heavily, looking up at me with her glowing eyes.

"I'm hungry." I whispered to her in a husky voice. She shivered and bit her lip.

"What are you hungry for?" She asked, tracing her fingers along my neck. She stopped where my now silver scar shined in the dim light.

"You." I hummed her name and kissed a long the sides of her neck.

"Do you want me because you want me or because you saw a vision of us together?" She asked as she pushed me back gently.

"I've wanted you from the second I saw you." I told her honestly.

"Because I tasted good." She snorted.

"You still taste good." I smiled against her flesh, placing a light kiss on her ear.

"Edward, I'm serious." She whispered, turning her face away.

"I realize." I pushed myself onto my knees, kneeling in front of her. "Can't you tell how badly I want you?" I took her hand and pressed it against my chest.

"I do, I guess... " she whispered, sounding unsure still.

"If you can see my soul then you know."

"I'm not sure if I believe it though."

"Bella... " I pulled her off the bed and brought her to me. I kissed all along her forehead. "Isabella. My Isabella."

She hummed in pleasure. She dragged her nails over my chest until she got to the hem. She pushed her fingers underneath. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. "You're beautiful." She whispered.

"Will you be my Bella?" I whispered against her temple. She pulled back and looked at me with a little surprise. She nodded slowly.

I carefully placed her down against the pillows, her hair fanned in all directions. I took my time to slowly undress, making sure to cover every inch with delicate, featherlight kisses. I kissed my way down her bare leg until I got to her foot. I began to massage it with my fingers, kissing the very top of it. Her toes curled and her back arched off the bed slightly. She brought her other leg up, bending it at the knee. I crawled my way back up her body, kissing her bent knee, pushing it down on the bed. She was completely exposed to me. I was just as exposed to her, in so many different ways.

We made love for hours. That's all it could be described as. She was my heaven and I could die happy now. Her body conformed perfectly to mine. When cried out my name it sounded like the sweetest music. I don't think we would have stopped if Alice hadn't told us it was time to go.

The journey to Maine took a few days, taking breaks to hunt and gas up the car. Bella was constantly by my side, touching me in some way. We didn't have to talk, she shared all her thoughts with me. I loved it.

I loved her.

When we finally arrived in Maine to our new home we moved all our things in together. We didn't walk out that door for five days and then only to hunt again. Always together.

She showed me my past. Every single human detail of my life. The memories seemed more like home movies. Sometimes my Bella would whisper certain comments to me as I relived my human life in my mind, always bringing me carefully back to my present.

When she showed me my illness and my change, she held me the entire time. Even as my body shook violently at the terrible memory she held on to me. Not thinking any less of me because of my fear and sadness.

My family always excepted her as my mate and partner. She became a very important part of our family. She was so much more controlled then any of us, even more so then Carlisle. Blood simply did not bother her. She said it was because all of our strengths were embedded in her when she changed. Because we were the first souls she truly knew we were a part of her. I liked the thought but I wasn't sure if it was accurate or not. It was a nice idea though.

The next year she joined school with us, once again starting out at the very beginning. We had to carefully rearrange how we were related. Alice and I stayed siblings as did Rosalie and Jasper but now Bella and Emmett were siblings. I wish I could have given her name. That would have to wait until later though. Over the summer I'd grown so much closer to her. I didn't want to wait.

I've never been so happy that I was a monster in my life. That insanity gave me happiness in its' greatest form.

My Bella.

**Okay the end! Epilogue is coming up too. I'm really dissatified with how it ended. It's too short for my taste but I don't know what to add. :shrugs: Told you I didn't know what I was doing with this story. Anyway on to the epilogue! I like it somewhat better. **


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue. Visions.**

**Ten years later...**

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror of our loft apartment. Bella had grown tired of living in the country so as my wedding gift to her I bought this place in Boston. Our things were still in boxes all around but it didn't matter. This place was going to be our home. As long as I was with my Bella, it didn't matter.

I came up behind her after tossing my shirt to the side. I began to feel her firm body underneath my fingertips through the satin material of black wedding dress. She was always so unique. I must say she looked gorgeous in it. I kissed along the nape of her neck and smiled against her scar. I looked up and watched our reflection.

"We match." I muttered as I dragged my nose along her jaw line.

"We always have." She replied with a smile.

"Have I told you what a vision you are in that dress, Mrs Masen?" I turned her around so that she was facing me.

She slipped it off her shoulders and let it puddle to the floor. She wore nothing underneath but black thigh high silk stockings. She pulled something from her hair and it tumbled down around her shoulders.

"Oh... god..." I breathed.

The need was strong and it had to be satisfied quickly. I picked her up and shoved her onto the counter. She back rammed into the glass of the mirror so hard that it shattered around us. I didn't give a damn. She spread her legs wide for me, her hands ripping my pants away.

We crashed together with so much force I'm surprised we didn't break the counter top. I slammed into her with all my being. She clung to me, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, her legs tangled around my body.

I ran my nails over the stockings, ripping holes along the way. She growled, leaning her head back as she felt the rough touch.

"Dammit!" I roared the word as I felt her powerful orgasm. She shook against me but I did not stop or even slow down. I picked her up and carried her to the bed, my feet crunching over the unnoticed glass.

I moved in her, feeling the building of another orgasm. She threw her head back, exposing her gloriously long neck. I bit the flesh there as I felt her body pull me over the edge. Her scent and body was maddening, causing me to lose my mind.

I rolled over onto my back, bringing her with me. She laughed as we tumbled off the bed onto the floor with a thud. She pulled the blanket off the bed to cover us.

"You ruined my pantie hose." She complained.

"You ruined my pants so we're even." I smiled, bringing my hands behind my head.

"How do we keep clothing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alice never stopped shopping." I laughed, smiling up at the beautiful girl, who was now mine.

Mine all mine.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked as a stroked her hair.

"I was thinking the same thing." She told me as she stood. She peeled off her ruined silks after kicking off her heels. I watched as she walked towards the stereo, one of the few things we'd already unpacked. She turned on the music and began to dance for me playfully.

"And, me without my wallet." I moved to the bed, pulling the blanket over my lap.

She smirked at me, swaying her hips, weaving her fingers in her hair. "Are you telling me I look like an exotic dancer or something?"

"The idea of you sliding up and down a pole is _very_ exciting." I continued our playful banter. She strolled over to me. She ripped the blanket off my lap and jump onto me.

"Mr. Masen, you are a pervert." She wrapped the blanket around her body, covering herself completely.

"You made me that way." I told her honestly. She threw her head back in laughter again. I grabbed her up in my arms, flipping her over onto her back. She stroked her fingers along my jaw.

_"Can we spend the rest of time like this?_" She asked silently, her hand pressing against my cheek, looking up with me with only love her eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you, Isabella." I told her in the same velvety voice that I used on her the first day we met. She had never become immune to it. She took a deep breath, her lips parting slightly

I placed a chaste kiss on the perfect bud of her lips. I ran the tip of my tongue carefully over her upper lip. I brought her bottom lip between my lips, sucking on it hard. She shivered underneath me, making me smile at my accomplishment. It was amazing to know that she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"Edward... " She whispered my name in my ear, breathing it so that tickled my flesh. "Why me? "

She asked it so many times before and I always gave her the same honest answer. "Because you are special."

**So here is the very very end! I do like this more then the last chapter. I hope you do too.No more though. But I will be doing more one shots and I have an idea for a much longer story so add me to your author alerts if you want to see more from me! I've always got new stuff coming out.**


End file.
